


Oracle Blue

by Angel_Dust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Louis, Dark Magic, Egg Laying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mean Harry, Mermaids, Merpeople, Mpreg, Prince Harry - Freeform, Romance, he can be a dick at first, mermaid au, mermaid louis, sorta eggpreg but its not, weird mermaid dna stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dust/pseuds/Angel_Dust
Summary: Harry is next in line for the throne. Still, the young prince is not all that chipper about his mother pushing him to marry someone before he takes the crown. Niall gives his friend one last boat ride until things turn for the worst and Harry falls into his watery grave.Louis, a mythical mermaid, claims to love Harry with all his heart and now his dream has come true. After saving Harry from drowning, Harry is then turned into a Mermaid by Louis.Twitter: @Angelic_DustyYouTube: Angelic_DustyTumblr: angelicdusty





	1. The Unpleasant Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be starting a new fic, but I've had this idea for AGES. Of course I will continue to update WTWCO, but think of this fic as my outlet. If I can't think of anything to write for my other fic, then chances are I am writing this one. 
> 
>  
> 
> A few disclaimers before we start:
> 
>  
> 
> 1.) I do not own One Direction. (They're people and we don't own people, that's cruel, abusive and bizarre) 
> 
> 2.) I know almost jackshit about mermaids, merfolk or even how they produce offspring and whatnot, but I do believe my imagination and years of watching The Little Mermaid and Aquamarine should give me a good start at least.
> 
> 3.) For this fic in particular, I'd like to make mood boards (or collages) for each chapter (if I feel like it) many of these I found straight from Google or Tumblr, so if you see a picture or drawing that may belong to you or someone you know, please comment and tell me so if you want me to remove it or have me give you credit. 
> 
> 4.) I have no idea when this takes place. . . . way before before America was found, let's go with that. 
> 
>  
> 
> And that's all, folks! Enjoy!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Haul it in, laddie!" a man's deep voice called and the net of fish was strung up from the ocean, pounds of fish flopping around, trying to escape back into the water. He was a lot older than hi nephew, Niall, a dark brunette with blue eyes. 

 

 

Niall, cackled loudly. "Smarter than you, fishy. Should this be enough for the feast tonight?" 

 

 

"I reckon so." 

 

 

"I'll take it to chef, than."

 

 

"Be quick, Niall. I have to run into town-"

 

 

The nephew shook his head, "Don't worry, uncle. I can run your errands. I've become  restless on this tiny boat." Niall chuckled. His uncle, Darby, was a fisherman for the Royal family and had been ever since he was a young man about Niall's age. Now, Darby had aged and Niall found the man often hunched over or growing tired easily. Niall was not one to stand aside while his uncle tackled frivolous tasks. Darby gave a heart laugh against the blowing wind on that clear day. 

 

 

"Don't be treating me as if I were nothing more than'a bag of old bones, now, laddie." 

 

 

"I'm not!" Niall insisted. "Just worried, Uncle Darby. 'Sides, you've been up since earlier than I, have a rest!" Niall called, lugging the net over his back and darting down the docks to the village to catch a cart to the castle only a ten minute ride away from town. Life was hard for Niall. His mother died in childbirth and his father was swept out to sea when he was just a toddler. Niall didn't dwell on thee fact, rather, he looked for the little bit of sunshine to make his world brighter. One of those perks was being friends with Prince Harry Styles. Niall met Harry when they were both still toddlers and have been inseparable since. Niall had this great way of sneaking Harry out of the castle for a boat ride once in a great while. 

 

 

The castle was bustling with busy servants, maids and coordinators planning, cleaning and rearranging the castle. Niall had arrived right in the middle of everything in the kitchens, placing the smelly bass on the chopping table. The whole kitchen was filled with sous chefs and bus boys scurrying about with hot pans, skillets and bowls of boiling water. Most noticeable about the kitchen was the large cauldron that could easily fit ten men inside. Under was a lit fire and many 

 

 

"Skinned then fried!" Chef hollered. "That's how Prince Harry likes it." Chef was a large Italian man. His cooking abilities were enough to please the king of Spain and France, so the royal family of England tripled his pay to come have him work for them. He never looked back. However, his patience was tested as two little boys would scurry into his kitchen and try to wipe a pastry now and then. It was easy to say that Chef was glad Niall and Harry were grown. 

 

 

Niall's stomach growled smelling all the cakes and great foods being made for tonight. There would be only the best for the Prince's birthday. 

 

 

"Speaking of which, where is the royal Princes?" Niall chuckled, biting into an apple. Chef shooed him away, leaving Niall to find Harry on his own. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"This is ridiculous!" Queen Anne grumbled, hiking up the middle of her gown to walk faster into her son's room. "Out of all the days to be childish he picks this one!" 

 

 

She was not pleased. Harry hadn't come out of his room all day and she knew why. His temper had gotten the best of him when Anne had mentioned the eligible Bachelorettes coming to see him. He had refused to leave his room. Anne pounded on the door, her jewels swaying from her wrists and arms. _"Harold! Come out this instant!"_

 

 

 "Why? Is there a bride down the hallway? In that case, no thank you!" 

 

 

"Get ready then, you lazy boy! Our guests will arrive later tonight and if you haven't bathed by the time they've reached the outskirts of London you are in serious trouble!" Anne was at her wit's end. Her only son and heir was Eighteen today but it seems his obnoxious teenage rebellion still lingered on strongly. She didn't have to wait long as footsteps from behind her startled her only for a moment until she recognized Niall. 

 

 

"Oh, Niall!" She gasped, "You scared me."

 

 

"Sorry your majesty, is our lovely _Princess_ out of bed yet?" Niall asked. To say Niall was known by the Royal family was an understatement. The boy was unforgettable and had a special place in Anne's heart. Niall began to knock on the door. "Oi, Hazza-open up, eh? It's Nialler." They waited and slowly, the door unlocked with a soft 'click'. Niall asked the Queen if he could have a moment with Harry alone. She allowed. Niall entered the room where Prince Harry stood, still in his night wear and sat on his window sill couch, overlooking the sea from the distance.

 

 

Niall stretched, making himself comfortable.

 

 

"Eighteen, eh? Big year."

 

 

"Not just for me, either," Harry grumbled. "but some _lucky_ maiden as well. She wants to marry me off and soon, Niall." Harry was disappointed. He had just turned of legal age and while he was excited to take the crown, he was not at all happy about the marriage that would follow. Niall sighed, letting Harry vent more. "I mean, the audacity of her! My own mother!" 

 

 

"I'm sure she just wants the family bloodline to continue." Niall offered as a suggestion.

 

 

"And it will, but not so soon, Niall." Harry sighed, turning his attention to the sea, the town, the fields to the East. He sometimes longed to be someone else, someone not of royal blood. Then he could ride a horse whenever he wanted, or go sail away. But no, he had to stay behind walls and parapets of stone.  ". . . . I wish I was never born a Prince."

 

 

Niall burst into laughter, something not uncommon of the fisherman, but never at anyone's pain. Harry turned to glare at Niall laughing hard. "What? What's so funny?"

 

 

"You-you said- bwaa-ha-ha-ha!"  The Prince's friend almost had tears in his eyes from how hard he was giggling. "Don't-don't say that again, I'll lose me guts." 

 

 

"I can feel however I want to." Prince Harry crossed his arms. "Want to take my place?" 

 

 

Niall shook his head, wiping away any tears that had fallen from his eyes while laughing. "Couldn't leave me Uncle. Harry, you're luckier than anyone in England. There are thieves, traitors, tyrants and unlawful folks who would kill you to have your place. Don't hand over gold and silver too easily." 

 

 

"I shan't. It's the matchmaking that uneases me. I don't want to marry some woman who has nothing to offer me." Harry turned to his wardrobe, pulling out his dinner robes. He would get ready for tonight, but he was not about to leave his room and face his mother. Niall shrugged, finishing his apple before tossing it out a window.

 

 

"Have you met any of these women?"

 

 

"Only a few, and the ones I've heard about are just as terrible, if not worse. Did you know my mother once had me write an affectionate letter to King Henry of France of how lovely his daughter looked at our Christmas Feast?" Harry grumbled. "She smacked my knuckles if it wasn't lovely enough!" 

 

 

Niall chuckled, "Oh, gotta' love Queen Annie. She just wants a grandchild, Hazz."

 

 

Harry shuttered. "No. I'm never having children."

 

 

Niall's eyes widened. "You're not serious! But the bloodline, Harry-!"

 

 

"I have cousins, my first cousin Baxter in Wales will be delighted to hear he's next in line. I'm not having children, Naill. They never shut up and I'm certainly not dealing with a pregnant woman hounding at me, especially a woman I do not love." Harry kicked the side of his bed. He was angry. He felt his life was being taken from him in favor of his mother.  

 

 

Niall shrugged. "I'm not going to tell you how to live." the fisherman quietly spoke. Harry's outburst did startle him and he was in no desire of that anger being vented to him any longer. "But. . . my uncle told me, don't count your fish befo'r'ee catch 'em, jus' thought I'd tell ya'." 

 

 

The Prince, for the first time that day, gave his best friend a small smile and patted his shoulder. "Of course, I shall still visit you. And your family is forever a part of mine." 

 

 

Niall shook his head. "We're not family, Harry." 

 

 

"You are to me."

 

 

The Fisherman smirked, "If we're family, that would make us brothers. And brothers help one another." Harry already knew something fun would happen. Every time a small glint sparkles in Niall's blue eyes, either trouble or fun, or both were bound to happen. "One more night, together, you and me. Let's sail on the night waves. My uncle will bore us to death about Mermaids and whatnot other nonsence. I know you liked to touch the stars in the waters." 

 

 

"It's as close as I'll ever get the the real thing." 

 

 

"Than let's go. I'll be on my way and have the boat ready. Sneak out when the party is at it's livliest. No one will notice, I'm sure." 

 

 

Harry nodded. 

 

 

"I will be there."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The palace was soon filled with duchesses, dukes, important nobles and elegant maidens once the sun set. The orchestra playing in the ballroom had ladies in silk and satin dresses swooning over their partners and the large consumption of alcohol was enough to outshine even town drunks. 

 

 

Harry was glad for the lobster in front of his masking over the horrid stink of booze and wine. Although he was offered a drink, he declined. He had plans to drink with Niall on the boat later tonight. 

 

 

The young Prince had also lost count of the endles women his mother had present themselves to him, he never bothered learning their names or remembering them, still sticking to his guns about never marrying. 

 

 

Robin, his step father, had Harry sit at the round table next to him. Robin was amazing, and while he'd never be king, it didn't seem to mind him. He had been a wonderful, patient father to Harry after the King's death and Harry loved him as his parent. 

 

 

"Lad, what's wrong?" Robin asked. "Never have I met a prince been so quiet on his own birthday. Surly you've spotted a pretty maiden to speak to?" 

 

 

Harry slowly chewed his food. 

 

 

"Not feeling quite well," he lied, "Ate some bad apples earlier." 

 

 

Robin knew all about Harry's stubborn morning and knew not to push the issue. "Come chat with me whenever you want to, lad." Robin smiled. Harry nodded, sipping his water and excused himself. He had Niall waiting long enough. He told Robin he was going to lay down and would be back around two. Birthday parties would last till seven in the morning, expectedly. Harry had a change of clothes hidden in a cubbord and was quick to change them and sneak out the back doors. Harry had the palace guards under his thumb and a few gold coins would be enough to ensure they stay quiet about his little dissappearance. 

 

 

"Harold!" 

 

 

He jumped, hearing his mother's scoulds. He knew everything had gone too easily. 

 

 

"Where are you going?" She demanded. She stood on the patio balcony, her son only a few feet from her. 

 

 

"Am I not allowed fresh air?" he growled. "I wish to see my friend, Niall." 

 

 

"But-your party! This is most unacceptable!" 

 

 

"Will the party not still be here when I return? I'll only be a few hours." 

 

 

Anne folded her hands together and closed her eyes for a moment. "Please, don't be too long, The Duchesses of Spain have arrived." Anne begged."You've never met them before, I'm sure you'll fancy them." 

 

 

Harry sighed, "Sure." he lied, hopping on his horse. 

 

 

 

 

 The Summer stars twinkled in the night sky and the waves crashed onto the rocks. The lights of the palace could be seen from the shores of the sea, and they attracted the shimmering blue eyes of the creature swiming dangerously close to the shore of men. 

 

When a large boat appeared out of the darkness, the creature dove under water, leaving only ripples in the murky as evidance of it's existence.  

 

 


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's uncle tells tales of merfolk: half man half fish who prey on humans and how he almost caught one. 
> 
>  
> 
> Harry goes overboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, look at the response this fic has gotten. It's terrific!

 

 

                                                                  

 

 

 

 

 

If Harry had his way, he wouldn't mind living out at sea. He always loved riding on boats as a child during required visits to France, Spain and sometimes Ireland. The fishing boat that Niall and his uncle owned was big (perks of being the Royal Family's fishermen) and Harry stood on the deck, watching as the moon and it's twinking stars reflected on the sea. Cold skies above and lukewarm water below, Harry was sure this was the life for him. 

 

 

"I could get used to this." He boldly announced to Niall. 

 

 

The Irishman snickered, "What? Seasickness?" 

 

 

"No and that happened years ago, drop it!" Harry barked, but cracked a smile. "I want to be King, Niall. I really do. It's just, the thought of marrying someone I do not know, nor care about revolts me." Harry knew he simply could not just run away, it would be treason, and he was not about to tarnish his family name. His friend patted his shoulder. 

 

 

"I understand, your highness. For now, just enjoy the stars. Uncle will be frying up some dinner if you're hungry." 

 

 

"Just call me Harry, Niall. You're allowed to." 

 

 

His friend wasn't so sure. Niall knew it was improper of him to call Harry by his first name already, it would more than likely be atrocious to do when he's a king. "Until, your coronation-"

 

 

"Folly it! I'll change the laws so only you can call me by my name. It'll be a direct order, in fact!" Harry joked as the two boys made their way bellow deck where Darby was over a frying pan and small fire with three hot, sizzling fish ready to eat. Harry ate out of politeness. He knew Niall didn't have much and for them to offer food was probably a sacrifice for them. He wished Niall would just take money from him when he offered it. Harry recalled all the times he promised Niall gold or something of value only to be turned down. Niall always saw his friendship with Harry more valuable than gold. He's stuck to that thought like jelly.  

 

 

"See anything of interest out in the waters, Prince Harry?" Darby asked. Niall groaned, already knowing where this was leading to. Slowly, Harry shook his head. 

 

 

"No, sir. I prefer to look in the sky." 

 

 

Darby chuckled, "We already know what's up there, Lad. Heaven and stars is all.  It's below us we have not ventured." 

 

 

 _'Uncle."_   Niall begged, wanting to get off the subject before Darby started one of his stories. Harry frowned, setting his plate aside and scooching his chair closer to the small wooden table they ate off of. Harry was intrigued by what Darby had told him just now.

 

 

"Just fish and maybe squids and crabs-"

 

 

Darby laughed, lighting up a pipe. "More than that, Laddies. I'll tell ye' what's down there. Deep in the depths of the waters, I've seen one with me own two eyes!"  

 

 

"Now you've done it." Niall cursed, taking his plate and Harry's to the dish barrel. Harry wasn't sure what Niall meant but Darby continued on. 

 

 

"There's more than what meets the eyes here, your highness. When you're on the sea, it's no longer your world, but theirs." Darby sucked in his pipe, blowing out smoke rings. 

 

 

Harry snorted, "We own this sea. I don't reckon the King of France likes it, but-"

 

 

"No, it's not humans you'll have to talk to. But them. Merfolk." Darby grinned, itching at his white beard. Niall plopped down with a large glass and a barrel of ale next to himself and began to pour himself something to drink. He knew what to expect when his Uncle got on a roll during a story. Sure he liked hearing them when he was a kid (and he believed almost half of them then too), but now he was an adult. He had no time for foolish bedtime stories. Especially fantasy. 

 

 

"Merfolk?" Harry asked. 

 

 

"Mermaids. A whole lot of em. Down bellow," Darby nodded. "they're half human, with fish tail fer' legs. They'll sing you a song and then crash your ship on the rocks. Pirates and fishermen, we know they're real. Beautifully devious they are. I've seen one before." 

 

 

Harry held back a laugh, asking Niall for a glass of ale. Niall had the right idea:  _Drink until Darby made sense_. 

 

 

"It's true, I tell ya!" Darby slammed his hand on the table. "I met one a long time ago, before the two of ye' were even born! I was leaving France with a shipment of wine for ye'r father, Harry. I had gone up to the deck cause it was my turn to watch for rocks. It was late at night when I saw it, sitting clear as day on a rock. It's eyes bluer than the ocean herself. Brown hair as long as a woman's. Tail was three feet long, with scales that shimmered and sparkled brighter than a diamond. It was pale lookin', with webbed hands and sounded like an angel-" 

 

 

"-And lemmie guess. You tried to catch it, but it swam away," Niall rolled his eyes. Having heard this story a million times. It always changed with Darby because of his old age. "I thought you said you were looking for rocks?"

 

 

"I was and I alerted the Captain!" Darby continued. "Before I did though, I caught it by surprise and threw a net over it, catching it. I had one! I can't believe it." 

 

 

"Neither can I." Niall grumbled, sipping his ale. 

 

 

Harry frowned, he wasn't ashamed to admit he was intrigued by Darby's tale. "What happened to the mermaid? Did you let it go?" If what Darby said was true, that there really was half man-half fish creatures, mermaids, among them, then Harry wouldn't have let it free. If there were more, he wanted to know where their loyalty lied. . . . and if Mermaid tails were edible or not. 

 

 

"No. . . it broke free." Darby slowly, and sadly confessed. "But, I caught this!" He reached into a small pocket in his pants and held up a small dagger. It was rusty and old, no doubt useless and dull. What was interesting about the dagger, was it's craft. Harry's soldiers had daggers with their family crest emblemed on the front, but there was no such crest. So, clearly this was no made in England.

 

 

 _Perhaps France, or Grease, maybe Africa?_ Harry wondered. 

 

 

"Ew, Uncle that stinks. Put it away." Niall plugged his nose. Darby waved the dagger in front of Niall to torment him with the smell before Harry carefully yanked it away, further investigating the craftsmanship. "Don't believe him, 'Arry, he probably found that in the sea when he thought it was a fish. Me Uncle's mad I tell'a" Niall was drunk and becoming cranky. 

 

 

" **Did not** ya' bellige'rant brat!" 

 

 

Harry needed some peace and quiet so he left the arguing Uncle and Nephew below to sit out on the quiet deck. The stars twinkled above him as he held the dagger in his hand. He for the life of him could not figure out where this was from. Harry had paid attention in his lessons as a child and when he studied about his militia and the weapons they used, he was sure this was not from his country. 

 

 

_If not from here, then where?_

 

 

Though it was dark, Harry looked out to the vast sea. He could see the faint lantern lights of the shore not far off. They were probably fifteen miles away from England. He knew his mother must be worried about him (or angry, probably both) but Harry wanted to stay out all night long, avoiding talking to any duchess or whatever Princess came to see him. Glancing at the dagger, he huffed. 

 

 

"Mermaids and mermaid weapons?" He scoffed, shoving the dagger back into his coat pocket. It was dull, Harry would be surprised if it cut through butter.

 

 

"Annoying mothers and Princesses. . . " Harry sighed, leaning against the railing of the fisherman's boat. Harry knew that avoiding his mother wouldn't last forever. If he had to be married, then he'd be the one to pick the girl out. Surly his mother wouldn't mind that negotiation. 

 

 

"Hopefully someone quiet," he grumbled to himself, walking back to the entrance of the deck when he heard a _thunk_ behind him. Turning around, the boy saw no one else on the boat. He was alone. Frowning, he looked on the floor and saw there was a rather large sea shell, right in the middle of the boat. Blinking twice, he walked over to kick it off the boat and waited a minute. When nothing happened, he turned to walk away once again. This time, he heard a loud  splash and then another _thunk_. Jolting around, he saw the same sea shell he had just kicked off the boat, ON the boat. 

 

 

Harry picked it up and threw it  further into the ocean. He watched the waves crash and break against the boat. The stars began to face as dark clouds threatening to bring rain covered them. Soon, it became so dark, only the light of a lantern could be seen. Yet, in the dead of the night, no matter how much darkness covered the Earth, something caught Harry's eye. Out in the middle of the sea, where the reflection of the lantern danced on the wave and only fish dwelled.

 

 

Or so he thought. 

 

 

In the middle of the sea, body as pale as the moon, was the figure of a boy. He looked to be standing upright, the water covering his naked waist, staring at him from the distance. At first, the prince assumed he was drowning, or lost at sea and needed help but he did not struggle at all, in fact, the boy did not act as if he were in trouble at all. In fact, it seemed he were pretty used to being far out in the water.

 

 

 Harry gasped as Darby's words came blaring back into his ears. 

 

 

 

_"It was late at night when I saw it, sitting clear as day on a rock._

_It's eyes bluer than the ocean herself._

_Brown hair as long as a woman's._

_Tail was three feet long, with scales that shimmered and sparkled brighter than a diamond._

_It was pale lookin', with webbed hands and sounded like an angel-"_

 

 

 

Harry's heartbeat began to pound against his chest as the figure dove into the water, headfirst, following behind was a blue tail. That's all the motivation the Prince needed to run under deck and scream for Darby and Niall. 

 

 

***  *  ***

 

"Can _not!"_

 

 

"Can s _o!"_

 

 

"Uncle, you can _not_   dump three-hundred and forty-two chests of tea into the water in a single night!" 

 

 

"It will happen, someone will do it!" Darby argued. This happened a lot. When Niall and Darby had a bit too much to drink, they'd talk about deep dreams and thoughts. Tonight they talked of the future and what they believed the world would become. Darby assumed some new world would be found, but Niall was against it. The world was as flat as a piece of paper, of course. There was nothing but sea West of England. 

 

 

They stopped arguing when Harry bolted through the doors and screamed for the two of them to come up to the deck.

 

 

"What is it lad?" Darby asked, his buzz wearing off quickly. 

 

 

"Someone, some _thing_ in the water!" He pointed out. But the pale figure was gone. Harry lowered his arm in fear. "But. . .they were right here." 

 

 

Darby glanced at Harry, wide-eyed while Niall groaned, stomping away. "Not **_you_** too! I'm going to bed." When Niall left, Darby and Harry stayed to look out into the water some more. 

 

 

"Mermaids you say?" The Prince asked, slightly terrified. He didn't know if Mermaids were a threat to his country, but if Darby's stories were right, about Mermaids luring fishermen to their death, than he was sure they were more foe than friend. 

 

 

"Aye, they're here." 

 

 

 _Maybe_ , Harry decided, _Darby wasn't all that mad._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Harry couldn't sleep that night. They had drifted far from the coast and decided it would be best to travel back when it was daylight. Harry didn't complain, any excuse to be away from the palace for longer was terrific in his mind. However, the wind began to pick up and rain pelted down on the fishing boat. 

 

 

He couldn't get the image of the boy with the tail- _the mermaid_ -out of his head. It's pale, inhumanly-like body just out there in the water watching him.  

 

 

Surly that had just been his imagination? 

 

 

He hadn't had time to think of it as water soon began to drip from the cracks in the floor above him onto his face. He gasped, knowing that could only mean one thing. "Oh shit, Niall! Wake up!"  

 

 

The brunette under him snored loudly. 

 

 

"Niall wake up! The boat's flooding. The storm is getting worse!" Harry hollered, jumping out of the hammock, startling Niall. Harry landed in a small puddle of water, sending a shockwave of alarm through both men. They woke up Darby and began to rush up to the deck. Darby took the helm while Niall and Harry had to throw away barrels of fish to out and anything useless to keep the boat from sinking further into the water. The wind blew harder and the waves became higher and the rain pelted on to Harry's face as they all desperately tried to save the ship. 

 

 

"I'm gonna try an' make it ta' land, your highness. We might have to swim!" Darby called over the wind.

 

 

Harry hadn't had a chance to reply back. A huge wave had crashed into him, sending him sliding towards one end of the ship.  Harry had barely even a second to collect himself when the a huge wave picked up the boat and Harry found himself falling over the side of the ship, screaming into the water below. 

 

 

"Harry!" Niall screamed, holding onto a rope that kept him standing on the ship. He watched in horror as the waves pulled his friend underwater. 

 

 

The water was freezing cold and it was hard for Harry to keep his legs kicking. He waved his arms around, trying to reach the surface but with water filling his lungs, he soon found it hard to move. 

 

 

Suddenly, the world was quiet as he saw himself sinking further into the water and deeper into the darkness. A part of him knew he was about to die and suddenly, he regretted coming out to sea in the first place. Now that he thought about it, death was a lot worse than a forced marriage. He could only think of how worried his mother would be when she woke this morning and he was not in the palace. If Darby and Niall have not survived and met the same fate as he did, no one would know what happened and would assume he ran off. What would his people assume?

 

 

 

_Their future King, a coward._

 

 

 

Regret and pain filled his heart as Harry was starting to lose consciousness and, slowly, his eyes began to close.

 

 

 

Before he slipped into darkness, he felt a pair of lips pressed against his own and a hand on his back.  Suddenly, he felt his whole body go numb as he landed gently on the sand of the sea floor. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh what's going to happen next?
> 
> Leave kudos and a comment if you liked!


	3. GOODBYE

Hi everyone, 

 

I know this is something a lot of people are gonna absolutely dread reading, but bear with me. I'm not going to sugar coat this, and as I type this I am crying my eyes out. 

 

I am calling it quits on this site for a while. I will not make any promises of returning because I don't wanna' break that level of trust with you guys. Many of you don't know me personally, but some of you guys on this site I have been blessed to call my friends. I came to AO3 from Fanfiction.net in search of something new to read and never would have thought in my wildest dreamed I would be writing stories that would be ranked in the THOUSANDS kudos wise. I mainly write stories for One Direction, but have ventured into the Phan fandom a bit and for that, I cannot thank you guys enough for the support you've given me. New comers might not know, or remember this, but back in 2015, someone was bullying me on this site for my Fanfic TBLTBIL and I had 80 people come to my rescue and stand up for me. 80 PEOPLE. That was 3 years ago and I still hold that dearly in my heart, especially now because I am going through some awful mental health and personal life issues. 

 

For the past 2 years, my life has been hell. (To put it lightly) I have some friends here that know my full story, but to sum it up, I was living in a bad home life situation and it was eating me alive. Not to mention I deal with clinical depression, horrible anxiety and have struggled with thoughts of suicide. This lead me to not being able to keep a job at some points in my life and it's been holding me back. Now that I am out of that bad home life, I want to take charge of my direction in life and not be at rock bottom anymore. This fandom, this site, all of my beautiful and supportive readers, mean the world to me. I want to be better for you guys, so that is why I am having to say goodbye for now. It pains me to know that I will be leaving with some fics incomplete, but it would feel worse if I just suddenly left you all hanging onto hope for an update that will never arrive. 

 

This isn't all bad. I'm happy to announce that I am going to be attending college for the first time. I graduated High School in 2014 and am now able to be in a state to where I can join. It may be 4 years late in society's eyes, but I feel I am ready to further my education and try to make something of myself rather than working dead end jobs and feeling like I'm not going anywhere. 

 

I don't want to leave you guys, I wish to stay here and keep updating my stories for you, but I do not feel I am capable of updating, looking for a job and doing college work at the same time. Which is why, with a heavy heart filled with nothing but love and respect for you guys, I feel I must leave. 

 

I had some amazing moments on this site, from reading legendary Larry fics like Escapade, to reading the first "Zayn Left" fic on March 25th 2015. I was here when Elournor split, when Baby gate broke, when every Larry moment in the public eye was made into a fic-you name it. I came here when they all went solo, for every bad day I had, or every update I published, I enjoyed watching the comments and kudos flood in. I wish I had written more for 1D back in 2011 and so on, but like I said, I arrived in 2015. Though I wouldn't change a thing, I will say I was taken by surprise when my first fic, He's Different on this site hit 1,000 kudos. I remember jumping for joy when I read that number. And again in 2016 when my fic To Be Loved To Be In Love hit a magical 2,000 kudos. I was aiming for another record of 3,000 but sadly, I don't feel that happening. As much as I brag about the number, at the end of the day, they don't matter to me. I was able to make over 1,000 people happy with my writing and I felt a sense of pride and accomplishment when I did that. 

 

Now, I want to do that in the real world. I want to get better, be a better person and hopefully find a dream job I can be happy doing. 

 

 

Some people I want to especially thank are, happilylarry, harrywearsaflowercrown, & trysomecats. I consider you both to be my best friends I've met in this fandom. Happilylarry, I was, and will continue to be, your biggest fan. I remember reading your series Strict. It was my first Larry Stylinson series that inspired TBLTBIL and I will always be there if you have writers block, or just wanna talk about Louis' ass. LOL. Trysomecats, you got me into Phan and now all I wanna do is protect two, tall, awkward British you tubers and watch them fall in love. You are always there for me when I'm feeling down and you actually gave me the confidence to apply to college. One day, we will go on that road trip and see all the bands. And last, but not least, Harrywearsaflowercrown. I have no idea if you're still on this site, either. But I met you in person and you were just the nicest person ever. I hope you are doing well and keep perusing your dreams; and, if you have time, perhaps publish a book. You've got a knack for hooking people into your writing and I could never begin to master what you can do. 

 

 

I will still be on twitter @Angelic_Dusty if any of you guys wanna' still chat with me. 

 

For now, I must leave you guys here. Like I said before, I won't make any promises on coming back, because I fear the future may not bring me much time to even be in the fandom, much less write in it. Whatever my future brings me, I hope it involves looking back and remembering how terrific my readers are. 

 

 

I love you all. 

 

-Angel.

 

6.6.2018

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? 
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you did!


End file.
